Lily Potter and The Secret Classroom
by IL.Barber
Summary: It's Lily Potter's first year at Hogwarts, and a chain of unexplained events make her and her friend Miranda very suspicious.
1. Nine and Three Quarter's Once More

Nine and Three Quarters Once More

Harry Potter was approaching platform 9 and 10 and looked directly into the middle, he held his only daughter's hand. Lily Luna Potter was heading for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Do you think I'll be a Gryffindor, daddy?" She whispered in her father's ear as he leaned his head on her shoulder to hug her. "If James and Albus can make it into Gryffindor, then you most definitely will my Lily flower." He smiled, she gave him a big hug, grabbed his hand and they both ran right through the middle of the two platforms, with Lily's pet Dragon, Bernie, he was a Norwegian Ridgeback and was a gift from Uncle Charlie. "Mummy? Are Grandmother and Grandfather coming to wave us off?" Lily said excitingly, she was hugely fond of her Grandparents and wanted them to say goodbye. Ginny nodded behind her and saw a short, elderly pair of women gossiping. Grandmother Weasley and Aunt Tonks, Andromeda Tonks was Lily's best friends Granny. Lily treated her friend, Teddy Lupin like an older brother; it was going to be her first year not writing to him! She would spend nearly every day with him! She spotted Teddy and ran over to him, he hadn't come to see her all holidays. "Hey Teddy," she screeched. He ignored her as he talked to a group of ugly looking boys, then they all burst out laughing.

"Go away Lily, I'll speak to you later!" he whispered, then he pushed her back into Grandmother Weasley's arm, Lily looked up at her grandmother and saw her mouth 'Sorry' to Teddy, he nodded. "Come on, it's nearly 11 O'clock, lets get you on that train!" Grandmother Weasley croaked. Harry gently pulled her aside and kissed her lightly on the head, "Be good and don't bother Teddy to much, it's his NEWT year ok?" he said. Lily nodded and burst into tears, and jumped into her mother and father's arms. Ginny smiled, So did Harry. "STOP BEING SO SOPPY AND GET LILY ON THIS TRAIN." James screamed, Lily giggled and Albus huffed. Lily hopped on the train, with Albus dragging her along, She blew a kiss and couldn't wait to return to Platform nine and three quarters once more.


	2. New Friends and New Enemies

The Train Journey

Lily sat silently as Rose and Hugo discussed what food would be on the tables that evening, It was Rose's third year and Hugo's second. Albus and James discussed this year's Quidditch fixtures and whether or not to try out. Lily slipped out of the cabin unnoticed and wandered the corridor's absent-mindedly, that's when she bumped into Scorpius Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins. Georgina Grubb stepped forward and linked arms with Malfoy and took out her wand, it was long black and wonky. "Tarantallegra!" she whispered as she pointed her wand at Lily. They jumped out the way and burst into laughter as Lily bounced and danced all the way down the corridor, Lily burst into an empty cabin and begged for help, from under a pile of cloaks in the corner, a young girl came out and pointed her wand at Lily and gently said something quietly. Lily instantly stopped dancing and fell to the floor. Lily jumped up and thanked her, but had seen she'd sunk back into the cloaks. "Hello?" Lily whispered.

"Why are you still here?" the girl said as she slowly rose from the mountain of cloth. "I wanted to thank you, I'm Lily Potter, what's your name?" Lily approached her. "Angelica Andrews, nice to meet you I suppose." Angelica reluctantly replied, and then a boy emerged from the cloaks and said, "I'm Thomas Andrews, Angelica's brother and best friend." He jumped up and shook Lily's hand very quickly. "We ought to start getting ready, we'll be in Hogwarts in 10 minutes!" Thomas smiled and grabbed his bag and ran out of the door. "I left my stuff in my cabin, I'll see you at the feast, bye!" Lily smiled at Angelica and left the cabin, Lily had made her first new friend. As she passed the Slytherin cabin, the group that had hexed her earlier mocked her jinxed dancing. "Hello Lily," said Teddy as Lily bumped into him, "Why are you in the Slytherin cabins?"

"I should ask you the same thing!" replied Lily.

"I'm a Prefect, I have to check all the cabins to make sure everything is in order," he said. "Oh, well those people in there did a Dancing Jinx on me!" cried Lily. "I'll speak to them, go and find Albus and the rest, I'll speak to you later ok?" he replied, Lily nodded and headed to Albus and James' cabin. "Where've you been?" said James. "Just looking around, where can I change?" asked Lily, Hugo shrugged his shoulders. Rose give him a cold glare, he jumped up and said, "C'mon boys, lets let the girls change!" he smiled at Lily and Albus and James followed him into the boys cabin down the Gryffindor corridor. "Boys huh!" said Rose as she placed her gown around her blouse and trousers. "Yeah, how was the rest of your holidays, Rose?" replied Lily, Lily hadn't seen her cousin since her father, Harry's, birthday last month. "Oh you know, Mum was training me up for this year's classes, I start Divination and Muggle Studies this year, Mum hates me for taking Divination, she thinks it's a waste of time." Rose smiled as Lily burst into laughter, "That sounds like Aunt Hermione!" Lily giggled. The Train came to a holt just as Lily finished tying her gown up. She stepped of the train with Rose and saw a big Grey haired giant who had visited her house almost every summer, Rubeus Hagrid. "First Years down 'er please!" he bellowed, Lily waved and gave him a hug. "You alrigh' Lily?" he said. "Yes thank you! How do we get to the castle, Hagrid?" she whispered in his ear, "follow me and find out! FIRST YEARS OVER 'ERE PLEASE!" and another group of giggly girls joined the ever growing crowd, then Lily saw Angelica and let her squeeze through the gaps. They went along a long path and saw about 50 boats all along the little barge. "Three to A Boat you lot! Lily, you and your friend can come with me!" said Hagrid as they jumped into the boat. 10 minutes later they got off the boat in a Crystal boathouse and headed to a heavy door at the other end, Hagrid knocked it four times and the door creaked open….


	3. Headmistress and Houses

Headmistress and Houses

The door was pulled back to reveal a tall lanky man about the same age as Lily's father, and she vaguely recognized him, "Ah! Professor Hagrid, thank you for bringing our newbies to their new home, you may take your seat in the great hall." Said the man. "Righ' you are, Professor Longbottom, be good you lot! See ya in there, Lily!" replied Hagrid. Lily nodded, Longbottom! It was Neville, Lily's father's friend from school; he used to be an Auror, but left the Ministry to return to his passion of Herbology at Hogwarts. He was head of Gryffindor house and deputy head. "Follow me, children. You are about to enter the Great hall, where feasts and mealtimes are held, as well as exams and any other important events. In this room are you soon to be fellow students and friends. Your house head boy will give your timetables to you on Monday morning. He and his fellow Head girl will escort you to your classes for the first week. Any questions?" Professor Longbottom spoke quickly and concisely. Angelica's hand shot up, "Does that mean we have free time to roam the halls this weekend?" she screeched, her voice was very irritating and adorable at the same time. "Oh dear no, Mr. Malfoy, our newest edition to the staff, will be roaming the corridors for time wasters most weekends, although you are welcome to enter the library or the great hall to sit and talk most days, but in the Library, I suggest you keep quiet, Madame Pince, our school librarian and ghost. So, Ladies and gentlemen, come with me and lets see your destiny!" Professor Longbottom smiled at the end of his reply, he pushed the giant wooden doors to reveal a jolly room with floating candles and 1,000s of children all excited and standing up to see the new editions. "Quiet please! QUIET!" Shouted an elderly woman who stood at a golden eagle shaped podium. "Welcome first years to your first encounter with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am professor McGonagall and I am your headmistress for your school life here. But if you have any problems, go to your head of house, may it be Slytherin's Professor Slughorn? Hufflepuff's Professor Trelawney, who has taken the post after the retirement of Pomona Sprout several months ago, or Professor Flitwick of Ravenclaw, and of course, you have met Head of Herbology and Head of Gryffindor house, Professor Longbottom. He will now place the hat on your head and grant you one house, whom you shall be with for seven years, but don't despair, the hat is ALWAYS right." She smiled and sat as the whole room burst into applause and Professor Longbottom took out a scroll.

"Andrews, Angelica please!" he shouted, She stumbled up to the stool. "Hmmm, Your very clever, very sneeky, only one thing for it, SLYTHERIN!" Shouted the hat, Angelica burst into tears, Thomas whispered in Lily's ear, "Our father said if she gets into Slytherin, she will have to never return to the house again." He said, then he shivered as professor Longbottom called his name, he barged past, "Very loyal huh? Clever too, It'll have to be RAVENCLAW!" Screeched the hat and Angelica screeched even louder at the news, she must have been devastated. Bilbing, Bobby was then sorted into Gryffindor

Calding, Roberta was sorted into Hufflepuff

Carlson, Tony was sorted into Slytherin

And the list went on and on, as Janice Pilkington stepped off the stool and ran to Hufflepuff. It was Lily's turn now and she stepped up to the stool, "Thats Professor Potter's daughter everyone! That is Lily Potter!" Shouted Rosie from the Gryffindor table. Lily blushed and the hat was placed on her head and without hesitation the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily got up, smiled at McGonagall and Professor Longbottom and sat between Miranda Newham (A first year who Lily didn't know that well) and Rosie. The rest of the names were called out like Miriam Tintizy (Sorted into Gryffindor and was very bubbly) and ended with the most mysterious name, Voldemorta Zacharias was sorted into Slytherin. Lily had heard her father's stories of the man, Voldemort, who killed her grandparents, Lily and James, her own and her brother's namesakes and this girl's name must be the feminine version of the murderous wizard's name. She sat by Scorpius Malfoy and Georgina Grubb. Her parents must have been a couple of the dark lord's followers before his death.

"Let the Feast begin!" Bellowed McGonagall as thousands of golden platters of food appeared on the long tables, Lily instantly headed for the egg fried rice, Chinese food was her favourite and she had been to Hong Kong with her mother and father when she was little, "Mmmmm, good choice there!" Said Miranda as she took the egg-fried rice from Lily's hand after she placed a generous helping on her plate. Lily turned her head a saw Thomas Andrews sitting directly behind her. "Oh, hello Lily, Angelica was taken out by Slughorn to calm her down apparently, she was in bits!" he whispered. Lily looked at the door and saw a red eyed Angelica come through the giant doors, she was followed by a jolly fat elderly man who Lily recognized as Horace Slughorn, a friend of her father's, he bobbed along, patted Angelica on the back and fell back into his chair at the staff table. After about an hour of non-stop eating, McGonagall clapped her hands and shouted, "Second course please!"

The table emptied of Rice, gravy pots and Sausage platters and they were replaced with thousands of sweets, cakes and puddings. This was Heaven! Lily looked down the table, left and right, to see if Teddy was here. He was nowhere in sight. "Who are you looking for Lily?" said Rose. "Oh, just to see if Teddy was here, he's probably on Prefect duties."

Rose shook her head and nodded to the end of the Slytherin table, sitting at the end, next to an ugly looking girl, was Teddy. "What's he doing at the Slytherin table, he's not in _that _house is he?" said Lily shakily. "I'm afraid so, I was shocked too, but it turns out Aunt Andromeda was a Slytherin." Replied Rose. Lily remained speechless until the end of the feast. "Welcome to Hogwarts! Now off you go and go to sleep! Chop Chop!" Boomed McGonagall. "Follow me, Gryffindor, please!" shouted Dominique, Lily hadn't noticed her other cousin, Gryffindor head girl. Lily quickly ran up to her and grabbed her hand, "oh, hello Lily, how are you?" she said happily. "I'm fine, thank you. Are you ok, Dominique?" replied Lily. "So so Lily, Mama has been teaching Louis, Victoire and I French all summer, it's been dreadful, even Papa said so!" she laughed. They approached a giant portrait of a fat lady, "Password?" She screeched. "We just need to get in!" said Dominique, "Correct," replied the Fat Lady. "Wow, that's a new one!" Dominique whispered to Lily as they slipped through the portrait hole, the warm common room greeted the first years with a crackling fire, "Off to bed, you lot!" said the Head boy, Dominique's boyfriend, Fredriko De Corsa, a east European wizard who was very intelligent, according to Dominique's stories about him. "G'night Lily!" said Dominique. Lily nodded and climbed the stairs to her room. In the room there were six four-poster beds. Sat in the room were Miranda Newman, Miriam Tintizy, Roxanne Lewis and Tanya Lewis (Twins) and Sandrina Class. Lily took the bed between Roxanne and Tanya and instantly fell asleep in her clothes.


	4. The Long Haired Goblin

The Long Haired Goblin

Lily woke up the following morning to an empty dormitory. She checked her watch and saw it was 10:30. She quickly got dressed and entered a busy Common Room, "Morning, Lily!" said Miranda excitedly, "We haven't got to know each other properly yet have we? Shall we go for a walk?" she grinned.

"Sure, why not!" Replied Lily, they left through the portrait hole and headed down to the Great Hall to catch the end of breakfast. "G' Morning, Lily! How's yer first sleep, eh?" Boomed Hagrid as Lily and Miranda dug in to the last portion of Sausages and Fried eggs on the Gryffindor table. "Fine thanks Hagrid, I was going to come and see you later, by the way, this is Miranda!" Replied Lily with her mouth full of Black Pudding. "I taugh' Miranda's Father, he was a year younger than Harry! Paul Newham righ'?" said Hagrid, Miranda nodded and some baked beans ran down her chin. "Come down my Hut later, alrigh'? Around six by the Great Hall?" Hagrid whispered in Lily's ear, letting Miranda hear. Lily nodded and smiled as Hagrid stomped his way out of the hall. After Miranda drunk the rest of her Pumpkin Juice, they left the Hall and found a long haired Goblin standing in the Entrance Hall with McGonagall and Professor Longbottom, Lily and Miranda tip toed over into earshot behind a Pillar, "So that's settled? I use the room on the sixth floor on the right hand side? It's definitely vacant and secret?" the little goblin whispered. The two professors nodded as he hobbled up the stairs to the sixth floor.

As McGonagall and Longbottom walked out to the grounds, Lily and Miranda creeped up the stairs behind the short man. Every so often, he would grunt at children who were staring at him. Once he reached the 5th floor, he looked behind and spotted Lily, "What are you doing HERE?" he shouted at her.

"Just going to meet one of my teachers." Replied Lily, Miranda hadn't revealed herself yet and wasn't planning on it. "This floor is in disuse for now, girl. So is the 6th floor, if you're looking for Ancient Runes or Muggle Art, they're now being taught in the great hall. Even though it's Saturday. Now, go!" he screeched. Lily ran off, shortly followed by Miranda.

"What do you thinks going on?" Miranda said quietly as they walked back to the great hall to meet Hagrid, it was five to six according to Lily's watch, so they ran the rest of the way. "Alrigh' Lily, Alrigh' Miranda?" he said. They both nodded. As they entered the warmth of the small hut, it was dim-lighted and had a bright orange Pumpkin patch outside, right on the border of a dark forest. They sat down and Hagrid handed them both a cup of Tea. "Hagrid, Who was the long haired Goblin in the entrance hall earlier today?" asked Lily.

Hagrid sighed at the question, "Yer just like yer father!"

Hagrid began speaking, when Angelica Andrews burst through the door, "MURDER!" She screamed, and she collapsed into Hagrid's pile of blankets.


End file.
